Loser Like Me
by La Petite Rose
Summary: Zexion's on the outside looking on the inside. He feels betrayed on what's supposed to be the happiest night of your highschool life.


****

A/N:

Hi guys. This is something that was going to be in my Zexion fic, that i was writing but I didn't have time for it. This is my first piece with his point of view. i'm trying to practice guy's pov so this may suck. Suggestions appreciated.

**_Zexi Pov_**

How could I be so stupid? Me,Zexion, emo-boy-extroadinaire thought that Namine, pretty-popular girl, would go to prom with me. How stupid can I get? To believe that someone like her can love a loser like me? I mean why would she give up on her ultra cool boyfriend, Roxas?

_**But Zexion I don't love him. I love you. I hope you feel the same way.**_

Yeah Whatever. That's what you said. I thought you were different but I guess that's what a loser like me gets for giving a popular girl my heart. You broke my heart, Naimne. You were the first girl I loved and the last one I'll ever love. 'cause if love feels like this then I don't want to be in it. Shit…there I go being "emo" again. I sigh, ignoring my melancholic thoughts and watch as everybody but me is having the best prom ever!

I glance as my pal Kairi and Sora dance the night away. Everyone's watching and applauding them. They're perfect together. Smiling at each other in harmony. I should be boiling with jealousy but I just can't succumb to it. The angelic side of me is hoping that someone is out there for me. Strangely part of me wants to believe that.

"Zexion", I turn to whoever is calling me. It's Axel. He's sharp tonight dressed in a black tux with a red shirt and black tie. I was surprised to see him there. Many kids at school are not too fond of homosexuals.

"Hey Axel." I try not to sound disappointed but it doesn't work.

"Why the long face?" Axel questions.

"Haven't you heard I got stood up." I say it like it's nothing.

He gasps. "Namine stood you up?"

I nod. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay it probably would have not worked anyway. I'm surprised you're here who are you with?"

Axel blushes slightly. "It's a secret. I'll tell you if you promise not to tell."

I nod making him come forward whispering in my ear. "Demyx"

"Wow,I didn't know he was gay!" I practically yell. _I couldn't._

"Shh…not so loud. He's a closet fag."

For the first time tonight I laugh. _Who'd ever thought popular guitar player Demyx was gay?_

"Y'know Zexion I used to think that there was no one out there for me out there is" He says wishfully. "So don't give up! God made someone for you! " Then like a leaf he blows away just like that.

Then after that he leaves, those words lingering in my head. It's hopeful but I'm still hurt._ I don't know if I'll ever get over Namine._

So for the rest of the night other than wishing I wasn't here. I ate snacks. Lots of snacks-a ton actually! Okay maybe more like-two pounds of chips, four cups of chocolate from the chocolate fountain. By the end of the night I'm sure to have gained at least three pounds.

Kairi takes a break from dancing to eat snacks. I strike up a conversation. "How's it going?"

"Great. Did you see me out there? I'm totally breaking up a sweat."

We laugh_. Kairi was so beautiful, I've always liked her but never struck up the subject of being her_ boyfriend and girlfriend. _It probably _**NEVER** work _besides she's my best friend I never would want to jeopardize our friendship._ She asks me how my night is going so I tell her about the Namine thing.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes as if she's done the hurt.

"It's okay. No worry. How could she like a loser like me." I sigh holding my head down.

"You're not a loser." She puts her hand on my back.

"Yes I am. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. You're smart and thoughtful, polite. You're the perfect boyfriend I just wish some people would see that!"

I couldn't believe my ears. "you're better than Roxas or any of those popular boys. Namine's crazy to give you up for that jackass Roxas."

"You mean that?" _Well duh of course she meant it idiot!_

"Yes Zexion I love you!" She pulls me into a kiss. Into a whirlwind of feelings Namine means nothing to me anymore. Kairi's lips are like falling into a field flowers on a sunny day. Then suddenly Kairi pulls back.

"No. I love you,too." I don't know what came over me but I kissed Kairi with all the feelings that dwelled in me. _Nothing didn't matter anymore-Losers like me can get the pretty girl in the end._


End file.
